Mercedes-Benz A-Class (W168)
The Mercedes-Benz A-Class (A-Klasse) is a tall, compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q 3, Choro-Q 64, Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race, and Choro-Q Advance. Real Life Info The Mercedes-Benz A-Class was introduced in 1997; it was the first compact car produced by Mercedes-Benz. The A-Class is shorter than most cars but at the same time, taller than other compact cars. Initial models available included the A140, with a 1.4-liter inline-4 producing 81 hp and 96 lb/ft of torque, as well as the A160, with a 1.6-liter inline-4 producing 100 hp and 103 lb/ft of torque. Trim lines include the Classic, Avantgarde, and Elegance. The Classic was the base model, lacking features such as power windows, leather-wrapped steering wheel, and leather-wrapped shifter knob. The Elegance has a body-colored grille, and the Avantgarde has a silver-colored grille. Transmissions include a 5-speed manual, a 5-speed ACS clutchless-manual transmission, or a 5-speed automatic transmission. The A-Class was known for rolling over during a Swedish "Elk Test" (an emergency avoidance maneuver where the driver swerves out of the lane to avoid an animal, person, object, or even another car, without slowing down before returning to the correct lane) shortly after its introduction in 1997. The cause of the rollover was due to the test car being equipped with incorrect tires and improper suspension settings. Mercedes-Benz recalled all A-Class models to perform the necessary repairs to prevent further rollovers; in addition, cars were equipped with electronic stability control. Production was briefly halted for three months to focus on fixing the recalled vehicles. The car passed the "Elk Test" once the recall work was performed. In 1998, two diesel models were added - the A160 CDI and the A170 CDI - the A160 CDI was powered by a 1.6-liter inline-4 diesel producing 59 hp and 118 lb/ft of torque; the A170 CDI was powered by a 1.7-liter OM668 inline-4 diesel, which produced 88 hp and 132 lb/ft of torque. In 1999, the A190 was introduced, powered by a 1.9-liter inline-4 producing 123 hp and 132 lb/ft of torque. In 2000, an automatic transmission version of the A140 was introduced, with torque increasing to 103 lb/ft but resulted in a slight decline in acceleration and top speed. The A-Class received a facelift in 2001, which brought revised bumpers, as well as revised headlights and tail lights. A long-wheelbase version was also introduced. Diesel versions received an increase in power - the A160 CDI now has 74 hp and the A170 CDI now has 93 hp. In 2002, the A+ trim line was introduced; in addition, the A210 Evolution model was also added to the lineup, powered by a 2.1-liter inline-4 producing 138 hp and 151 lb/ft of torque. It features ABS, air conditioning, heated power mirrors, leather seats, height-adjustable power seats, alarm and keyless entry, CD player, fully-painted bumpers, and traction control. The Piccadilly trim line was introduced in 2003. Choro-Q 3 The A-Class is body number 084 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The A-pillar windows are covered with a gray cover. * There are two gray lines below the windshield. Choro-Q 64 The A-Class is body 13 in Choro-Q 64. Notes * The emblem and grille on the Choro-Q 64 version of the A-Class is larger and less detailed than the Choro-Q 3 version. * Compared to the Choro-Q 3 version, the bottom of the windshield on the Choro-Q 64 version is much higher than the side windows. * The A-pillar windows are present on the Choro-Q 64 version. * The A-Class in Choro-Q 64 has white B-pillars instead of the gray ones on the Choro-Q 3 version. * This version also has a sunroof. Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race The A-Class is body 17 in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Notes * Unlike the A-Class in Choro-Q 64, the Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix version lacks door handles. * The Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race version has amber front turn signals instead of clear ones. * The gap between the wheel wells and the tires are wider compared to the Choro-Q 64 version. Choro-Q Advance The A-Class is body 15 in Choro-Q Advance. Notes * The A-Class in Choro-Q Advance has a colored grille instead of the silver grille; it may be an Elegance model. * This version of the A-Class has side mirrors, whereas the other versions do not. Appearances * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q 64 * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race * Choro-Q Advance Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles